Terry Bull
Terry Bull is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the Beastly and Kabloom Classes. His Signature Superpower is Bullberry Stampede, which shuffles 4 3 /4 Bullberries that say "Amphibious. When Destroyed: Do 2 Damage in this lane.” into his deck. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the Hero version of Surfer Zombie. Origins His name is to be an oronym based on the word “Terrible”, which is the word that the user’s brother used to describe concept art of Terry Bull. The name just stuck after that. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Bullberry Swarm - Shuffle 4 3 /4 Bullberries into your deck that say "When Destroyed: Do 2 Damage in this lane." ***Evaporate - Destroy a damaged Plant. Draw a card. ***Galvanize - A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . Hero Description Get ready to say hello to his little friends. Hero Quests Strategies Terry Bull might have just washed up here, but he can hold his own in a brawl. With his Pets and Berries to back him up, he's ready to plow through the Plant's defenses on a regular basis. With Terry Bull has a natural preference for using Berries in battle--with his little Bullberries at his side, he can easily pick off whatever the enemy throws at him. Berry Blast and Sour Grapes can pick off any early threats in the game while Poison Ivy and High Voltage Currant do the real damage. He also has boosting cards to aid him, which can prove useful if a Zombie happens to be in an empty lane--Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh can assist in doing some heavy damage to the Hero over time. Terry Bull also has a fine advantage when it comes to Pet decks, as well. Pair Pearadise can replicate cards that Bounce themselves, such as Yeti Zombie, Cosmic Yeti, Kangaroo Rider, and even Octo Zombie. However, be aware that Octo Zombie actually Conjures a new Octo Zombie instead of Bouncing itself. Therefore, it does not keep its Team-Up from Pair Pearadise. Terry Bull lacks overall card draw and removal of weak but healthy units. However, you can circle around the card draw problem with a Pet deck that utilizes the abilities of Pair Pearadise and Cosmic Yeti. Just be wary not to fill your hand with Zombies in case the board gets full, or else you'll have no methods to boost the Zombies on the field. Against Terry Bull has several methods for swarming your defenses--Mushrooms and Pets can boost each other and threaten your troops, and Terry Bull can use buffing cards such as Vitamin Z and Berry Angry to make his army stronger. One way to deal with this is to keep his numbers low--using mass removal should do the trick. In case one unit gets out of hand, cards such as Shamrocket or Squash should work. Using Banana Peel and Sweet Potato should keep the amphibious lanes clear, and Doom-Shroom can get rid of any Terry Bull deck that's violently getting out of control. Strategies Gallery Terry_BullH_Old.png|Terry Bull's first Hero pic. Terry_Bull_Old2.png|Terry Bull's second Hero pic. Terry_Bull_FullBody.png|Terry Bull's full body. Trivia *For some reason, Terry Bull dislikes Mushroom decks. *Terry Bull hails from a distant island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. He brought his Bullberries with him. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes